


Good Morning Chicago!

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-17
Updated: 2001-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser & RayK first thing in the morning.  Sex & not muchelse!





	Good Morning Chicago!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Good Morning Chicago!

## Good Morning Chicago!

by Kat

Disclaimer: Of COURSE I don't own them. >wishful sigh< Property of Alliance, no infringement intended, etc.   


Author Notes: 'Shout going out' (as someone would say!) to all the people I e-mailed to take a look at this - Corrine, Selina, Magnes, Kristina & Beth. Thanks guys, your comments really helped!   


Story Notes: Basically, it's the boys first thing in the morning. This is my first fic so I'd be really interested to hear what you thought of it (hint, hint!): krystalz42@yahoo.com

* * *

The early morning winter sun crept in through the window and streamed over the two figures in the bed - one awake, one still fast asleep. They looked like exact opposites of each other: the sleeping one had blond spiky hair, pale golden skin and a wiry build. He moved in his sleep and murmured something, a bundle of restless energy. His head was resting on the shoulder of the other man, who looked down and smiled when his partner moved against him. This man was large and muscular, with smooth brown hair and snow-pale skin. He sighed contentedly and drew his lover closer, watching him sleep. 

* * *

His spiky hair tickles my early-morning stubble as he moves restlessly against me. His skin is slightly cool so I tug the covers over him. He doesn't know this, but I usually wake before him and just lie and watch him. All the defences and attitude he uses during the day vanish when he's asleep. It makes him look younger and more vulnerable. Occasionally I've woken him up in the middle of the night by holding him too tightly, not that he ever complains. I just can't really believe he's there. For as long as I'd known him, Ray had never shown any sort of interest in anyone who wasn't a woman. So when I finally took my courage in both hands and told him how I felt, well, it felt like I'd stepped into a parallel universe when he leaned over and kissed me. 

He stirs again and opens his eyes sleepily, shivering slightly at the room temperature. Well I suppose it is rather chilly. In deference to me, he agreed to sleep with the window open and if he gets cold, well I just have to warm him up. It's no great hardship. 'Umm...' Snuggling under the covers, he smiles at me and leans over for a good morning kiss. God, I love his smiles. Especially the first thing in the morning ones. 'Wha' time is it?' His voice is husky from sleep. 'Seven thirty-five'  
'Hmmm. Ya jus' woken up?'  
'No, I've been awake since seven o'clock.' 'Seven!' He props himself up on one elbow and looks at me. 'What ya been doin'?' Slightly embarrassed at being caught like this, I tell him. 'I've been watching you sleep'  
'Huh?'  
'Watching you sleep, listening to you breathe, feeling you lying in my arms' 'For half an hour?'  
'Yes'  
'Oh. Okay.' He looks away, uncertain. Even after a year I don't think he knows just how much I love him. 'Well, we've got a while yet before we have to get up for work and neither of us is tired. What d'you think we should do?' His eyes glint as he speaks and I know exactly what he has in mind. By way of an answer I roll him onto his back and kiss his mouth gently. 

* * *

He stretches himself out on top of me and starts kissing me before I get a chance to protest, not that I'd ever protest at Ben wanting to start a make-out session. I could push him off and flip us over so that I'm on top but I don't. Wrestling matches with Ben are always fun but not right now - it's too early for me to have that much energy, and I happen to know that this is his favourite position. I kinda like it too - I love to feel the big warm weight of him on top of me. He says he likes to watch my face as he screws me. Not that he ever calls it that. He's never said so but I'm sure he thinks of it as making love. That's probably nearer the truth. With Ben it's not just about the sex, it's about love. About wanting to spend the rest of my mornings waking up in his arms, picking him up after work, eating dinner with him (and arguing about whether or not to give the last slice of pizza to Dief), curled up on the sofa watching TV...just being with him, night and day. 

Don't get me wrong, the sex is incredible. From the calm, almost cold, attitude he has you'd never guess how horny he can get when he really gets turned on. When I manage to wake up before him, I usually wake him up by sucking on his early-morning erection. The first time I did it I was just curious to see what he'd do. He loved it, and wow it was hot. Really hot. Now it's my normal way for waking him up. Not that I get to do it very often, normally he wakes up before me. I had an idea he lay in bed but I dunno...I thought he read a book or something. I didn't know he watched me sleep. Freaky. Freaky but cute. 

He stops kissing me and nips my earlobe gently, running his tongue round the outside edge making me shiver. I want his mouth again so I twist my head and wriggle 'til he gets the message and kisses me again. I can feel his tongue running over my front teeth, slicking against my own. He draws my tongue into his mouth, sucking on it in a rhythm my cock recognises. I moan into his mouth and he pulls back, looking at me with smoky blue eyes. Another shiver runs down my back as he starts nuzzling my neck and pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses against my skin. I never knew I had so many places I could get turned on 'til I met him. I bend my head and blow on his neck gently. I know he's sensitive there. He lifts his head and tips it back, asking for more as I lean up to kiss and gently bite his throat. I suckle at his skin and then use my teeth, giving him a hickey. He jumps a little but doesn't move away. He usually complains when I do this, saying it 'ill becomes the uniform' and looks 'terribly unprofessional' but I know that secretly he likes them. How do I know? Since I caught him looking at them in the bathroom mirror one morning, touching them and grinning to himself, that's how. 

* * *

Ah God, that feels incredible. He's biting me again, I can feel his teeth and I know there'll be a mark there. I generally protest, but privately I like it. After being alone for so long, how can I possibly complain about him being slightly possessive of me? About wanting to leave his own 'keep away he's taken' marks on my body? I pull back and give him one last hard kiss on his mouth before touching his nipples. They're very sensitive, as I found out early on in our relationship. He loves having them stroked, licked, kissed. I take one small nub into my mouth and run my tongue over it, rubbing the other one between my fingers. He gasps and moans shakily, I can feel his cock pressing hot and hard against my stomach, already leaking. I slide down his body, intending to take him in my mouth and make him come that way but as I do he feels my erection pressing against his thigh, heavy with lust for him. He lifts his legs and wraps them around my waist. 'No Ben' his voice is husky 'I want you inside me' I crawl back up the bed and drape myself over him, kissing him. His hand comes up to stop mine as it reaches for the jar we keep on the nightstand. 'No, I'm fine after-' he stops and blushes slightly 'after last night' I love him when he gets embarrassed talking about this. I know exactly what he means since we did this last night, several times, but I'm still not certain. 'Please Ray, just a little' I cajole him and when my finger, slick with lubricant, touches his anus he bites back a moan and hauls my head down for another kiss. After several minutes of kissing him and him rocking his hips onto first one then two fingers, he grabs the jar and covers my erection with some of the cream. 'Please Ben, you now...can't hang on...' I move between his legs and slowly push my erection into him. He arches his back, hissing slightly. Eventually I'm in him all the way and he's grabbing my hips and trying to make me thrust into him. I start to rock gently, loving the way his teeth clench on his lower lip as he tries to keep quiet. I bend my head to kiss him again, teasing that sulky, full lip out from between his teeth. 'Please Ray, let me hear you.' He closes his eyes and groans, 'God Ben, you feel so good. But...' 'What?' I whisper.  
He opens his eyes and looks straight up at me. 'Harder.' Now it's my turn to bite my lip as I push into him harder and harder, like he wanted. The bedstead's banging against the wall and he's moaning loudly now, arching his back off the bed and driving himself harder against me. Suddenly his moans change to cries and his hands clench on my shoulders as he comes. I can feel his muscles rippling around my cock and that triggers my own orgasm. Panting, I cry his name as I squeeze my eyes shut and waves of pleasure slam through me. 

When I come back to myself, I'm sprawled on his chest. We're both covered in sweat and panting like we've just finished a race. I can feel his hands stroking gently through my hair and when he catches his breath he lifts his head and buries his face in my shoulder. 'Love ya Ben,' I hear his voice, slightly muffled. 'Love ya so much...you've got no idea. Wanna stay here forever.' I roll off him onto the bed and pull him into my arms. Bending my head to nuzzle his ear, I murmur, 'I love you too, Ray' Sighing, he looks for all the world like a contented cat and is about to settle down next to me when his eyes fall on the clock. 'Shit! We're late! Goddamn alarm didn't go off, I'll have to buy a new one after work today...' He drags himself out of bed and walks to the kitchen, still completely naked. I envy him his relaxed attitude towards nakedness. He's muttering under his breath about coffee. I try and attract his attention. 'Ray, Ray, Ray...' 'You want some tea, Ben?' he calls through from the kitchen. 'Ray, Ray, Ray. Ray!'   
He re-appears in the doorway and looks at me with an expression of half-exasperation, half-love. 'What?!' I smile at him. 'I know why the alarm didn't go off.' 'You called me in from the kitchen to say that?' The smile turns into a grin. Well, who wouldn't grin when they look at him? He's tousled, still half-asleep and incredibly sexy...and he's all mine. 'Get back into bed Ray. It's Sunday.' 

* * *

'It's Sunday' he says. Smart-ass.  
'I knew that' I say, trying to bluff with a straight face. His mouth twitches and his eyes crinkle but he doesn't smile. 'Yes, I thought you probably did. I was just...ah...reminding you of this fact.' The draught from the kitchen's cold on my bare ass so I hop back into bed and drape myself across him, trying to warm up. He pulls the covers up over me and starts running his hands over my back. I plant my elbows on either side of his face and grin down at him. I'd never have believed I could be this good in the morning without coffee. 'Love to make yerself useful, don'cha?' 'I try, Ray,' he murmurs, sliding his hands lower to cup my ass and touch my thighs. He's trying to turn me on again and Jesus, it's working, but I've still gotta get my cool back after him having to remind me it's Sunday. I think with...hmmm, maybe another hickey. Hell yeah, why not. 'Is there anythin' else you'd like to "remind" me about?' 'Well Ray' he tries his best 'stern' face. 'You've given me another mark on my neck and I'm sure I've mentioned before how -' I shut him up with a kiss.  
'Well,' smiling evilly against his mouth, 'I wasn't gonna mention it but since ya bring it up, I'll even kiss it better for ya.' Sliding down his body, I kiss the mark on his neck. I feel how his cock twitches against my stomach when I touch him. Jeez, how'd I ever get so lucky? 'Is this ok?' Breathing softly on his skin as I ask him and he 'Hmmm's lazily. I move round to the other side of his neck; about the same place, other side. Yeah, here'll do perfect. I work the patch of skin with my lips, then my tongue. Again, a little harder and I can feel his hands squeezing my ass and his breath catching a little. Finally I use my teeth and bite him and hear, 'Ray!' but he doesn't sound too pissed. Lifting my head I smile at him as he tries to look mad at me but fails. He flips me onto my back suddenly and I laugh aloud. Just to be here, with him. It's heaven. As he kisses me again and slides a thigh between mine, I think that it looks like being a real good day. And I ain't talking about the weather. 

* * *

End Good Morning Chicago! by Kat:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
